


Nuclear Family Fallout

by Aster_Writ



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: AO3 wouldn't let me put 'A literal coffin' as a character which is bullshit, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Good Big Brother Jason Todd, Hal Has Issues, M/M, Minor Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Past Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Past Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Past Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, except cass who is a lesbian, except when he isn't, just getting all the tags out of the way with now, no beta we die like men, p much everyone is bi or pan, the canonical character death is Roy and Bruce's parents, the other characters will show up eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aster_Writ/pseuds/Aster_Writ
Summary: We spite writin' bc of Tom King again, baby. Spoilers for 71-73 of Batman 2016.Bruce has gotten his ass kicked and kidnapped by arguably his most terrifying foe yet: his angry edgy murder BatDad from another dimension who has decided it's time to give Bruce a zombie mother and has dragged him and Matha's coffin/ corpse out to have a grand old party with probably the al Ghul's and co.With Dick brain-damaged and calling himself Ric, Tim gone doing whatever he's doing with Young Justice these days and Bruce having burned a few more bridges than usual a... radically different rescue team has been assembled to rescue billionaire Bruce Wayne!Unfortunately for the Batman (Batmen?) that team is Red Hood and Green Lantern.





	Nuclear Family Fallout

Bruce, generally speaking, had a plan for everything. Unfortunately, a plan for everything did not extend to being kidnapped by another batman who just so happened to be his father from another timeline. 

He’d have to send Barry Allen a thank you card for creating the ‘Flashpoint’ timeline. Bruce was starting to prefer the letter rather than his father.

Still, Bruce Wayne was not a stranger to kidnappings, he’d been taken hostage in both of his main identities. Now that his father—No, Thomas let him have his cowl he could—

Ah, of course, the signal transponder was removed.

A dull ache was starting in his spine. That would be the second break. How kind of his father to put his spine back together. How kind of him to let Bane break him a second time and to help him. All so he could drug him and take him to resurrect his mother in a Lazarus Pit.

If Bruce was honest with himself, he dreaded what would happen when Thomas Wayne brought them deep into the Demon’s territory. It was clear Thomas had no issues with murder, judging by what Bruce had woken up to. What crimes would Thomas commit when he met Ra’s? Or, god forbid, Talia. The only thing that scared Bruce more than them killing his father was that he could decide to work with them as he had worked with Bane. To believe that they could help break Bruce into the shape Thomas Wayne wanted.

 

It was hard to tell anymore what was real and what was nightmare. He wanted to believe it was a nightmare, that it was all one long nightmare, one of the montages he’d been struggling against for so long—

_Tim. Oh god, had that been real? Was that one of the nightmares or was that real_

The line between awake and nightmare blurred again.

⭐⭐⭐

“How the fuck do you lose the goddamn Batman?”

Clark looked chastened by the question, which was good, because Jason was kind of fucking pissed. Sure he wasn’t the closest to DaddyBat but with Dick off playing fucking Ric and the Nightwings or whatever shit he was doing, someone had to step up and be the big brother. Fuck Bruce for adopting him second and not Tim. Who was also kind of missing? Thanks, Tim.

Fuck Bruce. Fuck Dick or Ric. Fuck Tim.

“Well, I believe he called his family for back up first.” The Super-scout started, clearly not completely comfortable with Jason. Which was good. Because Jason was very close to putting a kryptonite shard in his skull. 

“Do I look like I’m super close with the oldman?” Maybe the discomfort was more with the knife Jason was nervously flicking and waving around as he listened to Clark. “You talk to Alfie?”

The Kryptonian adjusted his voice into what the Red Hood assumed was meant to be vaguely comforting. Probably used for kids Superman rescued from burning buildings. But Jason hadn’t been a kid who needed rescuing in a long time, and he found it more annoying than anything. “He’s in hospital, recovering. Batgirl tried tracking Bruce but she… couldn’t find any sign of him.” 

Jason heaved a long sigh and gestured to the door with his knife. “Get out. I’ve got calls to make that you don’t wanna be here for and don’t have a right to listen to.”

Clark hesitated, looking like he wanted to say something. Or he was waiting for Jason to say something he wasn’t going to say. It wasn’t happening either way and after a second, the man left as Jason leaned back into his desk chair. This was a clusterfuck he never wanted to be involved with in the first place, but goddammit here he was. Reliving painful memories and thinking about possible future moves, planning out the words. 

He sat in the chair and closed his eyes as he played with the knife in one hand, the other drifting down to one of the draws on the desk and pulling out an object that fit in his palm. 

The Justice League couldn’t find Bruce. They didn’t have the right combination of resources, investigative know-how and the experience of knowing how to hide and never be found.

Jason studied the object, it had been painted red, originally the object had been white and green. A few other bits had been added on by the previous owner, along with a symbol scratched into it. He didn’t want to keep this item around, anymore than he did the other mementos of Roy. But Roy had been insistent in his will. If anything happened to him, Jason was to take this item and keep it with him. A method of calling Roy’s good old Uncle Hal if he ever needed a hand.

He wasn’t sure exactly what he expected when he tried to call Hal Jordan, the first of the human Green Lanterns but he certainly wasn’t expecting to be greeted by a green holographic image of the man with what appeared to be some kind of space rifle in his hand, staring down the scope as he talked. “Roy can this wait? I’m on assignment.”

Yeah, Jason really had been hoping Oliver Queen might have stopped being a shitbag for twenty minutes to call and tell Hal about what happened at Sanctuary. “This is Jason Todd. Roy’s dead.”

The rifle shimmered out of existence as the Green Lantern turned fully to face the hologram thingy or whatever. He had the same look Bruce had a few days into a case, it was hard to tell with how the mask hid the Lantern’s eyes. “What happened? Who did it?”

“It was W—” Jason started, pausing. Hadn't Roy said that Hal had been an uncle to Wally as well? Telling Hal the truth could wait, they needed Hal focused on finding one dead man rather than avenging another. “I’ll catch you up, the guy responsible is in jail. This is about Bruce. The absolute madman’s gone and gotten himself captured.”

“What about calling the League?”  
“Who do you think told me? I got a visit from Eagle Scout himself.”  
“What about Dick?”  
“He’s like super brain-damaged.”  
“The other one, Red Rooster?”  
“Red Robin, him and his team are missing.”

Hal’s laugh didn’t seem right when it came leaving Jason to wonder just where he was and what exactly was the quality of their connection. “Wow, they must be really scraping the bottom of the barrel if they came to you.”

The joke was absolutely terrible, Jason knew he should be offended, knew that now wasn’t the time for jokes and for his reputation he should maybe threaten Hal, say if he didn’t come, he’d put a bullet in someone dear to him. But there was something that spoke of kin in that smile and Jason remembered three things all at once; he was not the only one to love Roy Harper, he was not the only one to die and come back and he was not the only one with a mile of baggage and a list of deaths and victims that had been eventually forgiven by Bruce and welcomed back into his inner circle. 

Jason had made the right call calling Hal. 

“You’re absolutely right, so get your ass back on-world so you can help starting to fill the barrel of bats back up again.” Jason smirked.

Hal was silent for a moment before he answered. “I’ve let my superiors know. They’re not pleased but I’m on my way. Give me an hour and meet me in the cave. And bring me some donuts, nowhere but Earth gets them fucking right.”

The line disconnected after that, likely Jordan hang up on Jason, which wasn’t weird but Jason kinda wished he’d gotten to hang up on him first. Power games and all that, like what Bruce played with people and made Jason want to wring his father figure’s neck. Still, he’d update good ol’ Alfie on the progress and check on the old man in person. And get some donuts to bribe the Lantern.

**Author's Note:**

> This is me derailing the current Batman arc post-Batman #73 of the 2016 run. I've always felt like Hal and Jason would get along on the account of both enjoying messing with Bruce, they both care deeply for Roy and they both operate in the grey areas of killing the bad guys vs being the heroes. Spoilers for if you haven't read that 71-73 I guess. Positive feedback feeds my self esteem and my drive to continue <3


End file.
